Shakugan no Shana Evolution
by Srta-Shana-Chan
Summary: Novos inimigos... Novos personagens... Novas tramas... Novos desafios... Utilizando fatos da primeira temporada é como uma segunda temporada alterada...Shakugan no Shana Evolution!


_Minha primeira fic sobre esse excelente anime.. espero que esteja bom para vocês. No início vai abordar bastante a Yoshida, mas logo o destaque vai para os outros personagens! _

_**Capítulo 01 – O estranho**_

_[Os acontecimentos são marcados cronologicamente após a primeira temporada, sem ter nenhuma relação com os fatos da 2ª_

Yoshida Kazumi caminhava no fim da tarde, pensava m muita coisa, principalmente em Yuuji. Era incrivel como aquele garoto mexia com o seu coração.Porém Shana, sua rival era uma garota que Kazumi respeitava muito e não queria magoá-la. Uma coisa era certa, ela lutaria pelo amor de Yuuji. Enquanto caminhava um jovem de cabelos azuis e bagunçados, cruza seu caminho. A garota sente uma estranha sensação, seguida de um empurrao.

- Ora... ora... se não é Yoshida Kazumi... - O garoto olhava para ela um pouco ameaçador.

Ela olha pra seus olhos negros penetrantes. Ele vestia uma calça preta, e uma jaqueta preta, com luvas e bota da mesma cor. Um sorriso maroto surge no rosto dele, um pouco mais alto que ela.

- Eu... eu nao te conheço... - Dizia ela gaguejando.

- Mas eu te conheço! Eu conheço todo mundo! - Dizia enquanto seus olhos pareciam invadir a cabeça da garota.

- Eu preciso ir... - Apressa-se ela.

- Não! Antes teremos uma conversinha sobre... Flame Haze! - Dito isso ele dá um pequeno riso ao ver a expressao de surpresa no rosto dela.

Kazumi lembra neste mesmo momento em Shana e em Margery. E aqueles olhos, mais uma vez, assustam-na. Não havia uma pessoa na rua e ela estava ali, conversando com um estranho, muito sinistro, por sinal.

- Hector, leve-na daqui, não é seguro neste local! - Uma voz feminina ordenou.

- Sim... deixe comigo, Mona-sama! - Responde ele seguro.

"Hector, este é o nome dele?"

A garota percebe um tipo de bracelete prateado por cima da jaqueta. O bracelete possuia pequenas pedras azuis, que o deixavam com aparencia de 'raro'.

- Vamos fazer um pequeno passeio... - Hector segura a garota pelo braço e as pedras do bracelete brilham.

- O que voce quer de mim!? - Kazumi perguntava aos berros.

- De voce.. apenas respostas! 

Ambos desaparecem dali, dum instante para o outro.

_Kazumi se vê dentro de um lugar que parecia um depósito. Cheio de caixas, ferramentas, velharias. O rapaz estava na sua frente com um sorriso estampado, parecendo olhar para uma pessoa atras da garota._

- Me diga, Yoshida-san... voce tem amigos? - Pergunta ele olhando com seus olhos penetrantes para ela.

- Hai...- Responde ela lembrando de seus amigos.

- Ogata-san, é sua amiga? - Ele diz parecendo já saber que era.

- Como voce... sabe... sobre mim... meus amigos... - Yoshida-san parecia muito confusa.

- Namy... sabe o que fazer! - Hector diz para uma pessoa.

- Hai! - Uma garota de cabelos verdes, longos e cacheados vem caminhando até chegar ao lado de Kazumi - Devo buscá-la?

Yoshida olha bem para a garota, da sua altura. Seus olhos eram verdes, um pouco mais claros que o cabelo. Ela trajava uma roupa bem grudada, roxa. No seu pulso, um bracelete semelhante ao de Hector pode ser percebido, porem com as pedras verdes. A suposta Namy olha para Kazumi com ar de superior e desaparece do nada.

- Agora... gostaria que a senhorita me contasse tudo que sabe sobre Flame Haze, Tomogaras, inclusive sobre a sua experiencia propria... detalhe por detalhe...

A garota exita no primeiro instante, mas pelo medo, acaba contando de tudo que lembrava, desde o inicio. As vezes omitia alguns fatos, como que ela e Shana eram apaixonadas por Yuuji. Após terminar o seu relato, Hector olha para ela sério.

- Por que voce me escondeu algumas coisas? - Olhava para a Yoshida seriamente.

- Eu não escondi nada...

- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa... eu posso saber o que voce pensa... entao toda vez que as recordações vinham na sua mente, eu já sabia o que voce ia dizer... Mas por que escondeu a relação com o garoto Mistess... Yuuji não é?

Yoshida-san apenas permaneceu em silencio olhando para baixo.

_- Voce será minha informante, Yoshida-san... me contará tudo que acontecer a partir de hoje... Com sinceridade! E se revelar nossa conversa para alguem... - Hector mostra um sorriso malicioso - Ela morre! - O garoto aponta um lugar do depósito._

Yoshida-san olha para a direção indicada e leva um susto ao ver Ogata-san amarrada numa cadeira. Ela olha para ele indignada.

- Deixe ela em paz!

- Ela é minha garantia pelo seu silencio e cooperação... - Hector fala friamente.

- Vão sentir a falta dela...

- Não vao nao... - Namy surge atras da cadeira onde Ogata estava - Eu irei no lugar dela!

A garota de cabelos esverdeados vai mudando de aparencia e de forma. Kazumi arregala os olhos diante daquilo, Namy havia se transformado em Ogata.

- Essa é uma exclusiva habilidade minha como Flame Haze... - Gaba-se ela se aproximando de Kazumi - E não é a única!

- Passe bem Yoshida-san! - Hector diz ironicamente pondo a mao no ombro da garota.

Yoshida-san se vê no mesmo lugar em que encontrou Hector primeiramente. Sente a mao dele sendo retirada do seu corpo e de um instante para outro vê ele desparecer. A rua continuava vazia, como era possivel? Ainda confusa e aflita, resolve voltar para casa, deveria pensar com calma no ocorrido.


End file.
